


ULTIMATE BOTTOM TOM SMUTSHOT COMPILATION (requests open)

by sdxolqhgurrplh



Series: Persefornication-Tom guzzling "seed" extravaganza [9]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tom, Consensual Kink, Dominant Edd, Dominant Matt, Dominant Tord, Extremely Dubious Consent, I'm not adding all of those lmao, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Powerbottom Tom, Shameless Smut, Submissive Tom, WTFuture, saloonatics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdxolqhgurrplh/pseuds/sdxolqhgurrplh
Summary: So my smutshot book had a good run of two years before deciding to crash and burn. So let's start the year right with more Tomfuckery.
Relationships: Edd/Matt/Tom (Eddsworld), Edd/Matt/Tom/Tord (Eddsworld), Edd/Tom (Eddsworld), Edd/Tom/Tord (Eddsworld), Eduardo/Tom (Eddsworld), Edward Gold/Sheriff Thompson, Future Edd/Tom (Eddsworld), Future Tom/Future Tord | Red Leader (Eddsworld), Matt/Tom (Eddsworld), Paul/Tom (Eddsworld), Prince Matthew/Sheriff Thompson (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld), Tom/Yuu (Eddsworld)
Series: Persefornication-Tom guzzling "seed" extravaganza [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863253
Kudos: 37





	1. Beginning

So, this would be a re-write or ressurection of the old smutshot book that I had on Wattpad. 

**Rules:**

  * Bottom/Power Bottom Tom only.
  * Please be specific with your requests.
  * Don't ask me to write the things on the "Things I won't write" section.
  * Feel free to contact me if you aren't satisfied with the smutshot so I can change it immediately.



**Things I wouldn't write:  
**

  * Piss 
  * Vomit
  * **SHIT** (extra emphasis on this one)
  * Water/Air inflation
  * Beastiality
  * Necrophilia
  * Pedophilia



**Input your requests in this form:**

https://forms.gle/jYcMjHYS8MJnsAGS7

**Additional Information:**

  * If I suddenly take a long pause from writing, it's probably because of a health break, I tend to get meltdowns that last for weeks, or because of school work.
  * You can contact me on my twitter or tumblr, they have the same name, so no need to bother; it's @paulinedroomie
  * I also have an email: paulinedroomie@gmail.com




	2. To Hell With You [TordTom]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tom made a deal with Tord, and the only way to get rid of him is by giving what Tord wants.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: somnophilia, masturbation, sex pollen

Tom hid behind a book while secretly watching Tord work out. His eyes glowed a bright pink as he zoomed in to look at Tord's physique; drool dripped from his chin as he continued staring. Tord suddenly disappeared from his sight; his whole body stuck to something sticky as a tight grip wrapped around his waist.

"Gotcha, Tom."

Tom's heart pounded against his chest; he could feel Tord's muscles press against his body. He pried himself off and shivered at the feeling of Tord's sweat; he could smell the musk radiating off it. Tord chuckled and used the hem of his t-shirt to wipe off the sweat from his forehead; scars decorated his torso--some of them turned pink after all those years while others had disappeared. Tord huffed for air before flexing his muscles at Tom.

"Do you like what you see?"

Tom pouted, "Where did you even get those scars? Not that I care or anything."

The tips of his fingers sent out small sparks of magenta before making all the things in the backyard levitate. The items returned to their proper places. Tord clapped his hands in amusement before wrapping an arm around Tom's neck. 

"Oh, you know, battles--I am a demon after all; murder is our playtime. I can show you more if you want," Tord wiggled his eyebrows while attempting to pull down his pants with one hand. Tom's face lit up before covering his face behind his hands.

"I don't understand why you have to be stuck with me; I don't even know why I agreed to that deal! I can't have sex before marriage! I'm not even supposed to be drinking!"

Tom let out an exasperated sigh while Tord chuckled softly.

"Aren't you legally allowed to drink?" Tom furrowed his eyebrows at Tord before giving Tord 'that look.' Tord froze and profusely apologized; he floated around the room as Tom screamed into the pillow. After a while, Tom had calmed down a bit; Tord reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"And if you're worried about having pre-marital sex, then, can I marry you instead?" Tord kissed Tom's knuckles and felt Tom's body heat up; he let out a peal of boisterous laughter and floated upwards. Tom started throwing pillows at Tord before hiding his face again.

"I hate you so much, Tord! You're making my blood boil!" Tom then disappeared, leaving indigo glitter on where he once was. Tord crossed his arms, annoyed at Tom's short fuse; it is his fault--but he didn't like the feeling that it is. 

Tom curled up into a ball. He felt restless and jumpy. Tord slept on his bed--which had unwelcomely summoned itself inside Tom's room, and decide to jam it where his dresser used to be. Tom turned around and looked at Tord's sleeping face before turning around to face the wall; he shouldn't be thinking about Tord like this. His heart pounded against his chest as he pulled tomee bear close to him and squeezed it tightly. Tom turned around again to stare at Tord's face; he held the hand Tord kissed earlier in the day and pressed it against his lips. Small pink hearts appeared on top of his head as his face heated up. Tord opened his third eye and smiled in his sleep; this was going to be a fun night. 

Tom paced the room; he looked at Tord's side of the room and saw the small collection of books sitting at the foot of his bed--maybe he should read to at least tire him out. His eyes gave out a faint glow as the books slowly moved towards him; he reached for the one on top and sat down on his bed to read. 

Tom's eyes widened; he turned tomee bear's head around and pressed his nose against the book. It was vulgar and raunchy; every word illustrated all the intricate details--from why it happens to how good an orgasm feels. Tom's whole body felt warm and shaky--like he was going to explode any moment now. He slammed the book shut and tried to sleep, finally deciding that his curiosity would be the end of him. 

Tom's eyes shot open; he opened the book exactly where he left off and read it. He yawned softly and hid the book under his pillow so that he could read it during his free time. 

Tord opened both of his eyes and floated towards Tom. "Sweet dreams," Tord kissed Tom on the forehead before going back to bed to sleep. 

The next morning was rough. Tom could barely focus on anything without feeling like a lovesick school nymph; he poured the jug of orange juice into his cereal before collapsing on the floor due to exhaustion. Tord walked into the room with a big smile on his face; he picked Tom up from the ground and sat him down on the sofa. 

"Rough night? If you were wondering, my rest was wonderful; thank you for asking."

"Shut up," Tom groaned before covering his ears laying down on the sofa in an attempt to block Tord's voice. Tord could see Tom's whole body flush while he sat down beside him; he gently stroked Tom's thighs, causing the wizard to give off a drawn-out gasp. Tord let out a loud guffaw, much to Tom's dismay.

"You know how I sleep so well?"

Tom threw a pillow at Tord's face and crossed his arms, "Why?"

"I jerk off before sleep--imagining that I'm back where I'm from grabbing a sexy demoness by the horns and fucking them from behind."

Tom's heart pounded against his chest; he squeezed his legs together and held another pillow close to him. Tord stretched his arms and let one arm wrap around Tom's body. 

"I'm going back to bed," Tom removed Tord's arm and placed his hands on his hips, "Don't go in there; if you want to take a nap, you're sleeping on the couch."

Tom disappeared out of thin air, leaving only a small trail of magenta glitter on where he once stood. Tord opened his third eye and crept towards Tom's bedroom door. He could see Tom reading through the book, his face burning a bright red. Tord drooled at the sight of Tom nervously shifting around his sheets. Tom pulled down his pants and bit on the collar of his shirt while slowly stroking himself off. Tord pressed his face against the door as Tom slowly opened his legs to rub the insides of his thighs-- he wanted to remove the book that was covering Tom's face and watch him masturbate. 

Tom continued stroking himself; his whole body felt so sensitive--it felt like needles were poking underneath his skin--he needed more. He turned a page and grabbed a pillow he wasn't using; the friction against his body was enough to make him melt against the sheets. His nipples rubbed against the fabric of his sweater, making him softly gasp as he bucked his hips. Tom tossed and turned, but nothing was working! He did everything the book has said about demons, yet he still can't feel the release the book mentioned so much. Tom decided to read the next chapter of the book and was immediately shocked. Tom hesitantly opened his legs and pushed two fingers inside of him; he shivered at the feeling and started scissoring himself just like the book said. Tom inserted more fingers inside and started thrusting them at a slow pace. His breathing became shaky as he could feel himself getting warmer; he tugged on his nipple and quickened the pace-- Tom gasped while thinking that Tord was the one doing it to him--that he was the demoness Tord described. He softly moaned out Tord's name before coming onto his bedsheets.

Tord's erection teased against his pants; this was something that would permanently burn in his head. He wiped the drool from the corner of his lips and pressed his ears against the door to hear Tom's soft moans as he went down from the high that he felt. Tord sat down on the couch and started thinking of more ways to tease Tom, but before he could do anything, he reached into his pants and stroked himself off, not caring if he would make a mess anywhere. 

He groaned into his fist as he pumped himself harder; just thinking about Tom is turning him on even more. Tom's moan echoed throughout his head--white liquid streaked the coffee table. Tord cleaned himself up and looked at the mess he made. He could clean it up now; but, Tom's reaction would be priceless. Tord tore a small portal in the air and lept through it, causing a loud crashing noise. 

Tom walked into the living room and saw that a few books fell on the ground. He returned them to where they originally were before staring at the white streak on the coffee table. Tom made a small rag appear from thin air and approached it with caution. He now knew what it was, and if he hadn't known, he would've wiped it off and left; but, knowing that it was from Tord and that it was his-

Tom used his finger to pick some off and hesitantly placed it in his mouth. He could feel his whole body melting-- at least the book didn't lie about how good it would taste. Tom bent himself over the table and licked it off with his tongue--not wanting any to go to waste. It was like he was in a trance with this newfound sexual degeneracy. Tom then wiped the table with the rag and washed his face. His whole body felt warm; he wanted more-- everything the book described was much more exciting-- it was almost unfair that all the demons got the fun. 

He walked outside and saw Tord chopping firewood while his shirt laid on the bench beside him. 

"Hey Tom, you look better; sorry about the mess I made--I was going to clean it after I chop these up," Tord lied through his teeth; Tom stared at him while slowly nodding, "It's alright, I cleaned it up..."

"There's also a message for you in the mailbox."

Tom shook his head and opened the mailbox by the gate. There was a small green envelope waiting there for him. It was a message from Edd asking him to collect more pigment for his painting; all he need was flowers from the Stoughsevain Woods.

"What does it say?"

"Edd needs pigment; the flowers are from the Stoughsevain Woods, though, I might take a while," Tom folded the letter and slipped it inside his pocket; Tord dropped the ax and held onto Tom's arm, "It's dangerous, I'll go with you-- I know a lot of plants, and maybe I can help you finish this task quicker."

Tiny hearts appeared on top of Tom's head as his face flushed. Tord let out a soft laugh before patting Tom on the back. 

Tord sliced through the leaves with his claws as they passed through. They finally reached a small grove filled with big leaves designed with a symmetrical pattern of stripes and tall trees that touched the skies. Tom looked at the list and revealed a small pair of shears. The moss growing on the right side of the trees pointed to where the flower could be; Tord trailed behind Tom as he guided his hands so that he wouldn't fall or slip as they went downhill. 

Small yellow flowers decorated the clearing, all of them emitting a soft glow as the wind made them dance. Tom ran towards it, but Tord quickly stopped him by covering his mouse and nose.

"MMH!" Tom removed Tord's hand from his face and marched forward; Tord crossed his arms and used his tail to hold Tom back, "These plants are dangerous, Tom, even I wouldn't get near them."

"Maybe it's just dangerous for demons," Tom pulled away from Tord's grasp and slid down the slope of the hill. He landed in the middle of the field and started cutting the flowers with his shears. Tord nervously stood from afar, watching Tom pick up a bunch of flowers. He pressed some of it against his face and waved it around. Tord turned bright red and turned away as Tom ran back to him. 

"It's no so bad; it smells like honey too," Tord kissed his teeth, "That's not what makes it dangerous."

"Then what-" Tom was suddenly cut off by the flowers covering his face with pollen. Tord blew on Tom's face and pinched his nose, "That-- the effects usually last for six days, don't worry."

Tom shoved the flowers inside his bag and raised an eyebrow; hiding the fact that he was afraid as well, "What effects?"

"It's an aphrodisiac; it'll do what it has to do." Tom turned bright red and crossed his arms. Tord shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Tom's wrist, "We'll have to get home before you do anything stupid; it stings like nettle underneath your skin."

Tom facepalmed himself and let Tord drag him out of the forest.

Tom reached Edd's house; his whole body felt was starting to feel sore-- he heaved for air as he knocked on Edd's door. Edd quickly opened the door and caught Tom's body in his arms. 

"Did you get sprayed with the pollen?"

"How do you know?" Tom shakingly said; Edd dragged his body inside and sat Tom beside his tall stack of papers sitting on the couch. Edd opened Tom's bag and placed all the flowers inside a machine. The machine turned produced a loud whirring as it automatically turned the flowers into finely crushed powder. After the machinery had stopped, Edd turned around and placed his hands on his hips.

"Why do you think I sent you?"

"You're a douche, Edd," Edd chuckled softly at Tom and ruffled his hair. He then rummaged through a small drawer underneath the cabinet stacked with easels and pulled out a small box. 

"I hope this can compensate; my ex-girlfriend left it here, you might be able to use it."

Tom opened the box and immediately closed it, "EDD!"

"We've been friends forever, Tom; I know damn well that you don't have the intuition to initiate," Edd chuckled softly at Tom's bright red face.

"I-" Tom couldn't think of anything to say; he crossed his arms and squeezed the box in his hands. 

"I could be straight--"

"We both know you aren't ever since you kept describing the demon in your house in detail," Edd drew a line on the air. Tom nodded in defeat and hid the box inside his pocket so Tord would suspect him of anything. 

It felt like he was walking on water--any moment he could fall and tip over, not to mention the itch underneath his skin. Hopefully, no one could notice the erection that was awkwardly pressing against his pants. He couldn't believe that, for once, Tord was the right one. Sweat dripped from his forehead as the whole world started spiraling.

By the time he got home, Tord had already fallen asleep on their couch, meaning he had more time to himself and his new toy. He teleported to the bathroom and tore off all of his clothes off, and hopped inside the tub. A small note fell on his head saying that Tord had prepared the bath for him. Tom hugged his legs and buried his face--what was going on with Tord? Is he just overthinking things? Does he like Tord?

Tom squeezed his legs together and bit his nails; he gently scissored himself to the thought of Tord joining him in the bath and doing all of these to him-- Tom's toes curled in pleasure at the thought of Tord touching him like how he described it. He reached for his pants and pulled out the small white box. Tom prodded the toy against his entrance before pushing it inside of him; Tom cringed at how painful it felt. Tom removed the toy from inside him and kept it inside the box--maybe he should wait for a little while and buy the necessary stuff first--he is still a bit nervous about having a toy inside him. 

Two days had passed. Tom couldn't focus whenever Tord's around, and it has resulted in some interesting situations. His fingers weren't doing it for him anymore--he even made his way to buy special lubricant for the toy that he hasn't even used yet. Tom licked his lips, remembering how good Tord tasted. He snapped out of his trance and continued mixing the elixir in his hands. 

"How are you, Tom? You've been locking yourself in random rooms this whole morning; if you need help, I can do it with no strings-" Tom interrupted Tord with laughter, "I'm fine, I can manage with my hand and toy..."

Tord's tail wagged in interest, "You have a toy? You could've brought me along with you so I could've helped you choose the right one."

"It's fine; it's as big as my middle finger up to half of my wrist," Tom poured the elixir into a star-shaped bottle. Tord kissed his teeth and shook his head, "You know the third up to the sixth is the worst; that's something your hands and tiny toy can't fix-- you'll need something heavier."

"You're kidding."

Tord wasn't kidding. Tom hugged his groin; it was cramping badly, he felt so empty like he needs something to hurt the monster clawing inside of him with something. He coated the toy with a generous amount of lube and slipped it inside of him with ease; he threw his head back in pleasure and melted into his sheets as he thrusted the toy at a steady pace. 

Tord grabbed him by the hair while his claws dug into Tom's skin while thrusting at a quick pace. His musk made Tom feel dizzy, just pressing against Tord's well-built chest while he bounced up and down. 

Tom snapped out of his daydreams, only to find that he's sitting on Tord's pile of dirty clothes. He looked around before snagging one of Tord's red sweaters and pressing it against his nose. His legs suddenly gave out as the toy plopped to the ground. He put on Tord's sweater and went to bed to hopefully sleep it off. 

Tom couldn't recall how long he has been doing it. Did Edd mention anything about it being a one time use? 

Tord placed a cold towel on Tom's forehead and caressed his cheek. Tom squeezed Tord's hand and closed his eyes. His body felt so warm, but he didn't want to take Tord's seater off underneath the pile of blankets. 

It was almost three in the morning, meaning he has been going at it for more than two hours-- with no release. Tord yawned and went back to bed to sleep. Tom's eyes opened as he looked at Tord's sleeping body. He tiptoed to the edge of the bed and stared at Tord's sleeping body. His heart drummed against his chest as he found himself crawling towards him.

Tom sat down on Tord's legs and pulled down Tord's pajamas. He slowly stroked Tord's flaccid cock until he could feel it harden against his palm. He kissed the tip and gave it a little lick. Tord groaned in his sleep; Tom stopped for a moment and reached for the lubricant underneath his pillow. He coated Tord's cock with a generous amount. Tom excitedly pulled down his shorts and pushed Tord's cock inside of him. He let out a silent moan as he could feel it rub against the insides of his gut. It bulged against his stomach as he struggled to move; he scratched his skin, unable to interpret his feelings without waking Tord up.

Tom moved up and down, rocking his hips in small circles. He opened Tord's shirt up a bit and massaged Tord's torso. Enjoying the feeling of it against his fingers, he then reached for Tord's horns and held onto them for support. Tord groaned in his sleep and held down Tom's hips. Tom moaned even louder and rocked his hips even more. Sweat fell from his forehead as he could feel himself getting closer to his release. 

Tord came inside of him, making his stomach swell up a bit. Tom threw his head back and moaned out loud. 

"Tord~!" Tom came on Tord's stomach and slowly pulled out, a small trail of cum dripping from in between his legs.

"Ah, you're loud, Tom," Tord sat up and rubbed his head. He cleaned Tom's mess on his torso and licked it up. 

"You're even wearing my dirty clothes; you're adorable for an elf--how about I give you something you truly desire?"

Tom covered his face with Tord's sweater before sitting back down on the space between Tord's legs. Tord hugged him tight and started peppering Tom's face with kisses. 

"It's the pollen making you act weird, and you've already got your fill--but, as you can feel, I'm still a bit unsatisfied."

Tom gulped as Tord's hands squeezed the insides of his thighs. Tord grazed his teeth against Tom's neck. 

"Right now--you thought the deal was going to be over, but do you want it to be? Answer me and don't lie."

Tom gasped as he quickly nodded his head. Tord chuckled and held Tom tighter. 

"Then let's play."


	3. What's the Matt-er, baby? [MattTom]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ANON  
> Alpha! Matt x Omega! Tom  
> Tom Thottines Scale: 5  
> Matt Horniness Scale: 7  
> A/B/O Dynamics

Matt tilted his head as Edd struggled to put on a rut collar on himself. He turned on multiple fans and attached the leash to his bed. 

"I'm going to be out of it tomorrow morning--as the Beta of the house, please don't do anything stupid, like setting the house on fire."

Matt stood up from his seat and helped close some of the curtains. Edd removed his hoodie and changed into a simple white tank-top and basketball shorts; he then sat on the bed and let Matt clasp the hook on his collar. He then reached for a small box, promptly called a rut box, and placed it beside Edd's bed. 

"Tom's is going to have his heat soon; please take care of him, because I know that it gets bad. Lock the doors as well since Tord might try and sneak back inside; don't forget to feed him too."

"Tord is in the-?" Matt tapped his chin, hoping that Edd would finish his sentence. 

"The basement--"

"I CAN HEAR YOU TWO! SHUT UP!" Tord's voice shook the walls of Edd's room. The two shared a soft chuckle at Tord's sudden outburst-- he always was more aggressive whenever he underwent rut--which was funny because teasing him is a good source of entertainment. Matt wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. 

"See you next-next day, Edd."

Edd softly smiled at him before turning around to work on his desktop. 

Matt closed the door and hid his hands inside his pockets; the smile on his faltered as his eyebrows slowly met. The light blinked on top of him, making the atmosphere of the hallway more ominous. His bedroom was in front of Tom's-- the light shuffling coming from behind it made him extremely curious. Deciding against the urge to snoop, he went straight to his bedroom and locked the door.

A small rush of adrenaline ran through his veins; he fooled them all! Making them think that he's just some Beta after all those years-- all he needs is to play along a bit more, and when the time is right, he could strike them down and become head Alpha. He rummaged through his drawer until his fingers touched the body of a pill bottle; he gave it a nice shake before freezing upon the realization that there was no noise resonating from inside the bottle.

What's happening now can't be real-- after suppressing his rut for more than seven years, he is fucked. Matt rummaged through his drawers, trying to look for any stock of the medicine. His whole face fell; pharmacies were closed at this hour, and stealing from Tord's and Edd's stash would be cruel. He face-palmed himself and slumped in his bed. 

He has done this for more than five years; he can probably do it off his meds for just a day. It's just Tom for all he could care; what can that little punk even do? All he needs to do is keep his cool tomorrow and let it pass; if Tom keeps bitching, he'll give him a warning, but not too much that Tom suspects anything. A smart plan from a man like Matt--good job to him. 

Matt woke up in cold sweat; his whole face felt like it was being stung by bees. Not to mention that the smell from Tom's room was licking through the gaps of his door. He didn't even realize that he was drooling already at just the scent. His phone alarm blared in his ear, reminding him that he had better things to do. 

The whole kitchen smelled tart and sweet-- the sugary aftertaste resting on his tongue. It was smooth, fragrant, and enticing; seeing Tom sitting in the open like a lamb to the slaughter was almost too easy for him. Tom jolted and turned his head to where Matt was standing; Matt froze in his position and walked towards Tom, his legs going weak by the moment. 

"Do you smell that, Matt? There's another alpha nearby--I can't recognize it," Tom then stood up from the porch and closed the door. Matt's eyes trailed downwards before darting back up--it is a bit rude to stare at someone's thighs. Tom smelled the air and raised an eyebrow.

Matt swallowed his saliva and scratched the underside of his chin, "Maybe it's someone that happened to be passing by, I'm going to check," he quickly turned around and left the kitchen. He pressed himself against the door and exhaled; his erection peeked from his boxers uncomfortably--his rut might be approaching a bit earlier than he expected. He pinched his arm until the blood moved from his boner to arm.

Matt then went back inside and saw Tom curled up inside a blanket with all the fans pointed at him. The smell of the whole house reeked of tart; he could feel his fangs poke the bottom of his lips. Drool dripped from the corner of his mouth as he listened to Tom's shallow breathing.

"Matt! It came early--I'll clean it up later; I need help going to my room," Tom whined at Matt, his tail jingled as it tapped the ground. Matt exhaled slowly and nodded his head, cautiously walking towards Tom. His eyes burned at the back of his head; looking at Tom was already enough to arouse him again. He tightened the grip around Tom's waist and brought him upstairs. Tom nuzzled his head against Matt's chest and purred softly. 

Boing!

Matt flushed a bright red, "I'm sorry, Tom."

Tom awkwardly chuckled and closed the door at Matt's face. 

It was grating to hear Tom's soft moans from his room. He bit his lip as he gently pressed his ear against the door and stroked his erection. He tried everything, but it still was uncomfortably stiff. Matt grabbed his fleshlight from the side and thrusted into it, yet his erection remained undefeated. He groaned in pain before putting his pants back up. 

He knocked on Tom's door before breaking it down. 

"Matt-!" A vibrator rolled down Tom's thigh and buzzed softly against the sheets. Matt lunged at him and grazed his fangs against Tom's neck. Tom struggled to free himself Matt's grasp but was rudely interrupted by a sharp pain in his neck. Matt smiled, enjoying the feeling of Tom's body going limp underneath him. Tom moaned as Matt bit his shoulder blades; the pleasure was doubled by Matt's clothed erection teasing against his entrance. 

Matt moved down to Tom's chest and nibbled on his nipples softly. Tom grabbed the sheets and wrapped his legs around Matt's waist. Matt then teased the tip of his cock before pushing it inside Tom. Tom's moans became louder as claws dug into his back. Matt reached for the vibrator beside them and pressed it against Tom's dick while he thrusted. The bed creaked loudly as the sound of skin slapping against one another filled the room. 

Tom came on his stomach and panted heavily. Matt teased his knot before pushing it inside. 

"Hah, I'm sorry, Tom," Matt pushed his swollen knot inside Tom and moved it around until he was comfortable.

"Matt!?" Tom's eyes went wide in fear as he could feel the skin of his stomach stretch. His nails dug into the sheets as he whined in pain; Matt's knot still pulsated inside him. Tom came for a second time and panted in exhaustion.

After a while, Matt pulled out of Tom and massaged Tom's swollen stomach. He cuddled next to Tom and rested his head against Tom's shoulder while holding him close. 

"I-I thought you were; I'm going to get- Matt-!" Tom curled into a ball and held tomee bear close to him. Matt frowned and crooned against Tom's ear to relax him a bit. 

"Don't worry about it; we can keep this a secret. I'll help you along the way."

"Promise?"

"Of course. Just don't tell Edd and Tord that I'm an Alpha; well, not yet, that is," Matt tightened his grip around Tom's body and neck, Tom choked on his saliva and nodded quickly. 

"Good, it's because I have plans for the future."


	4. When things go South in the Wild West [TordTom]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a mission to hunt down the Red Bandit, Detective Gold and Sheriff Thompson get summoned to a famous brothel in the guise of a burlesque bar to capture the infamous Red Bandit once and for all--that is until things don't go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Bareback, rimming, nipple play, crossdressing  
> Tord x Tom   
> Saloonatics au  
> Thomas Thottiness Scale: 3  
> Tord Horniness Scale: 9

It was the middle of the afternoon. Inside the office, the creaking of an old fan got muffled by the sound of countless papers falling against the floor; Edward pushed open the door with his back and placed a mug beside the Sheriff. Thomas ran his fingers across his hair; his head suddenly fell on the table, causing a loud thud. 

"I think you're working too hard, Sheriff; whoever's sending these notes is just trying to trap you--"

Thomas's head rose from the desk; his brows had met while his eye had formed a tiny slit, "I know who it is; it's from the Bandit! He's trying to seduce as into-into a trap! Yes-Yes!" His face immediately brightened; he grabbed a compass from the side of the table and started sketching circles on the map with a swift flick of the wrist. Edward nervously sipped from his mug and sat down on the arm of Tom's seat. He skimmed the map and started to think.

"How do you know it's the bandit?"

"This isn't the first time he did something like this--usually, it leads to something worse..." Tom scratched his chin and closed the inkwell of his pen; he then started to sift through the old books hidden in the underside of his desk. A small black pocketbook caught Edd's attention; he checked to see if Tom was looking before opening it. A wilted rose petal on his lap; in neat cursive, there was a note addressed to Tom, but it seems like the author's name had been intentionally smudged out-- Edd pressed the book closer to his face and read as it follows:

"Sweetheart, it seems like we can't be together. You're virtue, and I'm vice. Too good for the world, even I can't harness your decision even if I wanted to. Your lips are the cigar that hangs on my lips and can't get enough of; the liquor I get drunk on; your arms are the vest I wish were a part of my routine.

-" 

The book pinched the tip of Edd's nose; Tom's face was bright red in embarrassment. Edd could feel his heart knock on the walls of his rib-- he laughed away the awkward tension in the room and stood up to look at the old newspaper clippings sprawled on the floor. 

"So, what's the plan then?"

"The Bandit has sent multiple clues leading to a town and location; the last one he sent today is the final piece. The plan is we go there in disguise and capture him there. We'll go there like we're incompetent, then once he piques an interest, that's when we strike," Tom's eyes sparkled; he grabbed his notepad and wrote down a few more details. Edd loosened the scarf on his neck and fumbled with his fingers before trying to interpret the notes Tom wrote.

"Where's this place then? And when are we going to?"

"A burlesque bar that is a notorious meetup place for high profile criminals, opium, and cheap prostitutes-- tonight; let's put an end to this." Tom scratched his chin, "You can dress up as a burlesque performer, Edd; your accent would draw the attention of many."

Edd clicked his tongue; "I think the costume would fit you better; I know you're using reverse psychology on me and shit--it's alright if you want to dress for the Bandit."

Tom's face lit up like a candle; Edd patted him on his shoulder and leaned against the door frame, "I'm not as stupid as you think I am--I wouldn't be called detective for no reason, ey?"

Edd looked at his watch then back at Tom, "I'll pick you up here at sundown; get dressed nicely, 

Edd fixed the brim of his hat and smiled at him sweetly before closing the door behind him. His heart silenced the fan's creaking; he furrowed his brows and covered his face.

"Damn, idiot."

The sun had met the horizon; only a few more minutes and Edd would knock on his door again. Tom finished his bath and opened a compartment on his vanity, revealing a small collection of fragrances and pigment. He lathered himself in a generous amount before putting on the corset on his bed. Tom admired himself in the mirror before concealing his pistol into a pocket on his corset-- Tom finished the outfit with sheer stockings, matching heels, and a skirt around his waist. He combed down his hair and covered his face with his hands. 

What even is he doing with his life at this point? He could have run away and go exploring just like Tord, but he had a responsibility here. 

His fingers squeezed the body of a small metal flask before taking a sip. The knocking on the door snapped him out of his thoughts; he pulled up his skirt and ran down the stairs. Edd pushed open the door and caught Tom in his arms before he could've broken an ankle stumbling around in heels. 

"You smell great today," Tom pinched the sides of Edd's arms and hopped off; Edd's eyes darted around the room while sweat trickled down his forehead, "Not that you smell bad every other day; or that I smell you every day-- it's a compliment! I swear!"Tom smirked at Edd; he pinched the tip of his nose to stop him from talking. He picked up a coat from the side and motioned for Edd to follow him outside.

Tom's horse nudged him softly before whinnying as he got closer. He grabbed a small sugar cube from the pocket of his coat and fed it before hopping on its back. He hoisted Edd up with one arm and sat the detective behind him; he jumped at the feeling o Edd's hands resting on his waist for support, but he couldn't be bothered to say anything. 

The bar was noisy from the outside. Cheering and joyful music seeped through the cracks of the doors as lights flashed on and off. 

"This is it. You have the handcuffs, right?" Edd nodded his head; the two puffed up their chests and pushed open the doors. 

People dressed in expensive fabrics and rare jewelry sat down on candlelit tables. From the back, there is a tall man, dressed in a wine-red suit surrounded by fellow businessmen; the light from his cigar covered his face--but; Tom knew him too well. Edd looked around for a moment before linking their arms together. The two sat down on a table closest to the Bandit and looked around for any clues. Edd sprinkled some salt on his finger and popped it in his mouth; it was salty--as it should be. 

"I'm going to the bathroom and look for more clues; you go do what you do best and try to apprehend the Bandit."

Edd dusted both of his hands and pushed through the crowds leaving Tom alone to investigate. People glared at him; their eyes pierced like knives behind his back; he waited for a few minutes before standing up to look around as well. From the corner of his eye, he could see a small parcel get passed around from the left--he needed to lower the suspicion around him and get a better view of the whole place. The dancers eyed him and resumed chatting with one another while swirling their drinks around. Tom walked to the pianist in the corner and whispered something to them before walking up the stage. 

He cleared his throat and waited for his cue to sing. 

"My mama done tol' me; when I was in pigtails--" 

A few heads turned; the shakiness in his voice dissipated as he loosened the grip on the microphone. The Bandit shifted in his seat; his face hid behind the thick plumes of smoke, but it piqued his interest. Tom raised an eyebrow and teased his skirt before walking around the stage with the mic in his hand. 

"My mama done tol' me; A man is gonna sweet-talk and give you the big eyes--"

Everyone was watching him now; he rocked his hips slowly and teasingly smiled at them. Edd's jaw dropped to the ground; he covered his mouth and stood still. The Bandit's nails dug into the arms of his seat. Tom focused on the Bandit and stared him down.

"A man is a two-face, a worrisome thing; who'll leave you to sing--"

He then removed his skirt and threw it to the side of the stage, revealing that he is wearing nothing but laces and the corset. 

"The blues in the night!"

He held the note before dancing to the music. The people clapped their hands and cheered for him; Edd sat down on his seat and covered his face with his hat. The Bandit stood up and applauded before disappearing into the dark.

After finishing the song, he was immediately escorted by a burly man into a private room. Tom kept his hand on the pistol hidden in his corset. He opened all the drawers and looked inside to find evidence. 

"Looking for clues, blue?"

Tom turned around and saw the Bandit already removing his coat and vest. 

"Tord, I told you not to call me that."

"I know," he wrapped his arms around Tom's waist and pulled him close. Tord's hands rested on Tom's thighs; he gave them a soft squeeze before rubbing circles into them. The sound of bullets falling to the ground made Tom's heart stop beating. 

"You still have a choice to be with me; a chance to go to a school, live a life of luxury, leave this whole life behind."

"I-I can't."

Tord buried his head into Tom's nape and squeezed him tightly. Tom moaned; feeling Tord's breath against his skin sent tingles down his spine. Tord's hands cupped his chest and gave it a tight squeeze; his erection pressed against the insides of his thighs-- Tom bit his lip and melted into Tord's touch. 

"Can I?" Tom slowly nodded and let Tord push him into the bed. Tord propped both of Tom's legs on his shoulders and nibbled the insides of Tom's thighs. Tom gasped; he moved around and reached for him. His hands roamed Tom's body, enjoying the aesthetic of white lace against Tom's finely tanned skin; he caressed Tom's skin-- it was soft and fragrant, and all of it was for him to enjoy. He opened Tom's legs a bit more and squeezed his cheeks apart before teasing it with his tongue. 

Tom's spine arched; he gasped even louder and covered his face with his hands. 

"I-I can't believe that you're using the tongue that made me fall in love with you back then is eating me out."

"I don't discriminate--maybe, sometimes, but that's beside the point," Tord chuckled to himself and continued eating him out; he pushed two fingers inside and scissored Tom to loosen him up a bit. Tom's insides squeezed around him; he smiled to himself before removing all of his clothes. 

Tom buried his face into Tord's shoulder, biting down to avoid making too much noise; Tord thrusted into him at a steady pace, making sure that Tom was still comfortable. He then pushed his whole length inside and watched as Tom's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he drooled on Tord's skin. Tord held down Tom's waist and continued thrusting; Tom squeezed around him while holding onto Tord's neck for support. He pulled on Tom's nipples and admired how puffy it had become. He bent down and played with one between his teeth; Tom's moans became louder-- his whole body was shaking from the overstimulation he felt. Tom already came on his corset, but Tord continued to thrust into him with no signs of stopping. 

Tord came inside of Tom and pulled away to cum on the insides of Tom's thighs. He then poked the tip at Tom's lips and waited for him to start working. Tom licked the tip and stared at Tord while he did so. His tongue swirled around Tord's cock--knowing that it would tease him. 

Tord angrily pushed his cock down Tom's throat and bucked his hips; he panted as he could feel himself coming again. He pulled on Tom's hair and shot his cum down Tom's throat. 

Two hours later. The music outside had already stopped; it looks like they were the only ones there. Tom sat up; his whole body was covered with hickeys and bruises. Tord lit a cigar and stared at Tom as he struggled to get dressed. 

"You can still be with me, Tom; it's not worth enjoying the luxuries in life if I can't have you."

"I have a responsibility; I can't go out dating drug-dealing mafia bosses. If you want me so bad, then change," Tom choked back tears; he sat down on the bed and picked up the bullets from the ground. Tord sighed; he scratched the back of his head and hesitated for a moment-- he grabbed his clothes from the side and started buttoning up his shirt. 

"I can't do that; it's a family business--I'm sorry," Tord clenched his hands into fists as he watched Tom breakdown in front of him. 

"I don't want to fight you, Tord; I don't want to be the one that would have to kill you."

"You don't have to; just come with me-- and you'll have everything you want," Tord pleaded one last time. 

"I want to see you like how I used to-- I don't like the fact that the only time I see you is when we have to fight."

"And I'll get in trouble and cause trouble every day to steal a kiss."

Tom let out an exasperated sigh, "For how long would we be doing that?"

Tord sighed; he grabbed his coat from the side and placed it over Tom's shoulders. 

"What's this for?"

"You might be cold," Tom held onto the coat and folded it against his lap. 

"Why do you care?"

"I care about you a lot." Tord closed the door and let Tom sit in silence. 

The sun had peaked from behind the mountains; the cold morning breeze stung Edd's face. The back door of the bar swung back and forth as a mysterious figure lept onto a tall horse; Edd chased after him as much as he could, but his attempts were fruitless. Edd's knees sunk into the ground, he drummed his fists into the sound and spewed a slew of cusses. He turned his head and saw Tom limping with a wine-red coat over his shoulder. 

Tom shrunk into the coat and held it tight. Edd hoisted him up to his horse and kicked its side. Tom's head lolled to Edd's back as he stared into the endless blue sky; through his tears, he smiled softly before wrapping his arms around Edd. 

Tord put down his binoculars and shook his head. He stood up from the edge of the canyon and motioned for all of his men to get ready. 

Looks like he's going to have to wreak havoc now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't open any of my books on Wattpad help


End file.
